Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a power supplier, and more particularly to a power supplier which is capable of compensating for voltage drop occurring on power lines disposed between the power supplier and a load, such that an input voltage of the load is kept at an expected level.
Description of the Related Art
A power supplier provides the required power of a load (such as a motherboard, a portable device etc.) The power supplier provides the power to the load through power lines on a printed circuit board. However, equivalent resistance-inductance-capacitance (RLC) circuits may be formed due to the electrical features of the power lines. When a current flows through one equivalent RLC circuit, voltage drop occurs on one power line, which causes an error in the input voltage received by the load. When the current flowing through the equivalent RLC circuit is larger, the error in the input voltage of the load becomes greater.